Between Water
This is a story written by me (and I'm GreekArcher365 if you don't know) for the _May 2013 Wiki_Contest. Chapter 1:Desires from the past "Don't.Don't do it." "I will."he said. "But why?" "Why?You ask why?Because the city is in danger!Our ''city!"he said angrily. "It's too dangerous!"I said angrily,too. "Maybe it is."he said,looking at the ground. "So,you're saying you're going to burn the Greeks' ships and camp and you think you won't get yourself killed!" "Yes,Lotia,that's my plan." "Smaltus,you will be killed!Except from the whole Greek army,there's someone who can burn out every fire!'I wanted to say ''I know this "someone"!I care about him!I love him!.But,of course,I couldn't. "Look,I won't sit somewhere and see Troy being burned and defeated.I'll burn them,instead." "No!:I screamed and started running away from his yard,away from his stupid decisions.My long brown hair were moving in the wind.I reached the walls of Troy.From up there,I could see the Greek's camp.I wanted to scream to them GO AWAY!LEAVE US ALONE!''Why had the come?Why they decided to destroy our lives?Just for Helen?I think it was more than that. I started crying,because of everything in my miserable life.I started thinking about Smaltus and Eurymahus.The Troijan and the Greek.The two demigods I loved.The two demigods that would soon fight to death. <*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*><*> Smaltus was my best friend.I knew him since we were four years old.I remember that warm day during summer that I saw a little kid,with black hair and sky-blue eyes.Smaltus.We became friends.We were always together:plaing tricks to the merchants,climbing the trees,swimming in the sea.He was like a brother I never had.But,after some years,my feelings started changing.I was staring him,with a dreaming-look.He was so beautiful.I was feeling like Apollo had put the sun inside me.He seemed to notice that,but he wasn't saying anything. And,a sunny day during spring,we were watching the clouds in the light-blue sky,lied in the grass,in a meadow.I was looking him.In a strange way,I think,because he said"Lotia?Is everything alright?" "Everything is perfect when I am with you,Smaltus."I said.He stared for a minute,his expression changed like he understood.Then,he kissed me.I felt like Smaltus' father,Hephaestus had started a fire inside me.I had a warm and happy feeling,but the fire was burning my mind,at the same time.I was the happiest girl in Troy. Then,after a month,it started.The war.They came with so many ships.I was afraid.I knew they wanted to destroy us.And the did so,and after nine years.they hadn't given up.Everyday in Troy for me was full of terror.I was afraid they would defeat us and kill us.But our walls were keeping us safe.Nine years of terror.And,Smaltus and I continued our relationship.We didn't want to marry during the war.I had watched and listened to Smaltus many times talking about how ,uch he wanted to destroy them.But he didn't.Nine years poassed and he didn't do it.Until now.Now,Smaltus said he wanted to burn their camp and their ships.He wanted to save the city.He said he was tired of people thinking he wasn't worthy.He wasn't very... popular among the Troijans.When he was a little boy,he couldn't control his fire-abilities very well.He had caused some accidents.Although now he could control his powers,people were a bit afraid of him.They thought he was...unstable.Sure,he was fighting in the army,but in the last line.He wanted to show everyone he was worthy.No matter how many times I said to him that ''I believed he was worthy,that he didn't had to prove anything,he wouldn't listen.He didn't change his mind.And now,he wanted to burn them. During the eighth year of the war,I met Eurymahus.I was walking across the beach,thinking of the war,far away of the Greek camp,of course.I was so sad and decided to dive.I would ask Smaltus to dry me. I was swimming for a while,trying to forget everything:the war,the pain,the daily deaths of the citizens of my town,Troy.I hoped that with every move,every breath,every little water drop,I would forget what surrounded me and made me sad.Weak.Hopeless.Move by move.Breath by breath.Drop by drop.I was hoping.I couldn't give up.If we don't have hope,we have nothing. Suddenly,I saw a big,snake-like creature,as black as death,with two smaragd-green eyes.I could see through the Mist.I knew it was the Trojan sea monster.I didn't scream.Fear and agony had entered and flood my throat,it had paralysed me.I start.Then,the water grabbed ''the monster and moved it away,It sank and never reached the surface.I was still very scared.I couldn't move.I was about to shink,too.I heared someone diving and lost conciousness.The next I remember is that I was lying on the sand.A young man,maube 23,was above me.He had bright brown hair,dark brown eyes.He had muscular arms and legs.He was only wearing a piece of fabric around his waist.He was as beatifull,as...Greek.I knew he was a Greek.Who sily Trojan could have thought of getting out of the walls and comong so near to the Greeks? "Are you feeling alright?'he ask me,with a deep voice. "I am...fine."I replied. "Good."he smiled and looked behind his shoulder,to the Greek camp.Fortunately,the Greeks hadn't noticed me yet.I was sure he was going to kill me.I was a Trojan,after all. "I have to get you somewhere more safe.You're a Trojan,right?' "Y-yes."I said. "You're a human being.And a woman.I can't kill you and I don't want to."he said,like he read my thoughts."Quicly,dive in the sea.".He controled the water and led us to a spot of the beach,far from the Greeks. "You're a son of Posidon?" "Yes"he said."What's your name?" "Lotia."I replied. "I am Eurymahus.I want tell anyone about you.You weren't spying,were you?" "I don't think someone can spying while being attacked be a moster." "Of course,you're right.But,go,now.Make sure no one sees you.Goodbye." I started walking carefully to the city.A Greeek who doesn't kill innocent people.That was new.He seemed different.That son of Posidon.I went home,but I didn't say anything to Smaltus abiut Eyrymahus.I just couldn't.I started swimming in the sea more often,hoping to see him again.Even if it was dangerous,he had something that magnetized me.We met a few more times.We talked.So strange.A Trojan and a Greek,talking without killing each other.So strange.So forbiddedn.But I couldn't obey.I never did.We even became friends.A friendship that if anyone discovered,we would be considered as traitors.Traitors...because we only met and talk.War had destroyed human relationships too. But,like with Smaltus,my feelings changed.The friendship became love.We kissed in the sea.I knew I loved him.He understood it. But there was Smaltus in my life,too.I couldn't decide.I loved them both.I cared for them.But,the gods were playing tricks on me.They were making me pay for my two loves.They were making me pay,because Smaltus was about to to destroy the Greeks with his fire.And Eyrymahus had told me he was responsible for burning out the fires.And if Smaltus tried to burn everything...His fire wouldn't be the only thing burned out.They would fight to death.I thought I would explode.All these in one person only.Me. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ So,there I was,crying.I was crying and thinking.I couldn't let the two I men that I loved to fight each other. ''Enough,I thought.Enough crying.''I stood up.I started walking.I found a way to get out of the walls of Troy.I dove in the see and started making noises with the water so Eyrymahus could hear me and come. ''What can I tell him?That someone I love wants to burn everything?To tell him not to defend?''WHe couldn't let Smaltus attack and not defend.And if he didn't defend,the other Greeks would do so.But,I couldn't let them fight to death.''I can't. Eurymahus was walking towards the sea.No!I can't tell him!''I started swimming as fast I could,but he had heared me and he was wimming behind me.He would reach me in some seconds. SSuddenly I felt something and then I was swimming like the fastest dolphin.I looked behind and even Eurymahus couldn't keep up. I reached some rocks.I sat on one rock.What was I going to do?Ho had I swam so fast?The questions made me more sad,but I wasn't going to cry again.No,crying wouldn't help. A bright gold light glowed and a blonde,muscular man appeared from nowhere.He was holding a lyre. "Apollo?" Chapter 2:A dangerous leaf "Hello my dear." the god said. "My lord Apollo what are you...doing here?''You ''made me swim so fast?" "Yes." "But why to help me?I'm just a mortal!" "''Just a mortal?Just ''a mortal couldn't be the only one who can prevent the death of the two most pwerful demigods of Posidon and Hephaestus." "Smaltus and Eyrumahus?" I asked,my voice was shaking. "You are between two great poewrs.Tow great forces.You are between two opposites.Water and Fire.Smaltus and Eurymahus.You realise that-" "You talk about two ''human beings like that?" "Half-human.They could make the difference in the war,you know.If Smaltus was accepted by the Trojans.If Eurymahus attacked and not just defended." "Yes,but they don't/But,still,you haven't answered my question:why are you talking to a mortal like me?" "I've come here to help you Lotia." the god said,in a seriosu tone."Take this." he added and handed me a knife with a gold blade."Stab what has to be stabbed.Or the one that has to be stabbed." "What do you mean?The "what"?''The ''"one"?" "You will understand Lotia.Sooner than you think." he said,glowed and turned to sunlight. I had been visited by a god.But gods didin't help mortals if there wasn't a reason.Apollo was hiding something.I just couldn't understand what. I walked back to the city.I found Smaltus in my home's yard. "I was hoping you'd come soon.Where were you?" he asked. "Somewhere." He groaned."You won't tell me,will you?" "No.But'' you'' have to tell me.When?" "What?Oh."He frowned."Tomorrow morning.When the Greeks will be fighting,I'll sneak in their camp.I'll burn everything.They'll pay for what they did." "But Smaltus,there's that water-user who is responsible for burnong out fires!And I don't think he'll start throwing water to the fire only,he will fight you!"I begged. "I'll kill him.Easily." Smaltus was always hothead,cotrolled by the feeling,like fire. "No you can'tDon't kill him." "Why?He's just another Greek who would kill Troy's citizens anytime!" I wanted to reaveal everything.About Eurymahus,Apollo,the plan.I couldn't though.It wan't the right time. "Do what you want." I said almost crying. "Lotia..." he said. But I had already started walking.To my home. "Hello,Lotia,where were you?" said my mother when I closed the door behind me. "Not the right time mother."I said and sat at the table.Smaltus wouldn't listen.It would be Eurymahus' duty to stop him.If Smaltus wouldn't understannd with words,maybe he would understand with actions. I stood up ready to go somewhere to think,when a leaf fell on the floor,entering from the open window,carried by that day's wind. It seemed painted and I picked it up. I know what you do,.I know your horrible acts.Or should I say loves?''These words were written on it with ink.Oh gods.''It's happening,''I thought.Someone knows.I saw what was written on the other side of the leaf. ''Meet me at the big olive tree at the east part of the town,if you want to find out.You know where that is. I knew.It was close to my school.Who had written it?I was going to find out.I was going to go there,I couldn't just ignore it,even if it was dangerous.I needed to do something. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ The wind became more cold when I finally reached the old olive tree.Bad omen.A girl was sitting on the grass on front of it. Oh my gods,That can't be happening.Not her,please.No. Irene.The girl from school.She always hated me.For having a realtionship with Smaltus.She always liked him.But she wasn't brave enough to tell him what she felt.And Smaltus didn't like her. "You." she said in a so cold tone that I felt the wind even more cold."Traitor,stupid-" "Tell me why you do that." "Why?" she said,surprised."You betray not only your town by speaking to that'' Greek'' ,you betray Smaltus too.I've seen you two together.I know you love this Greek.You can't hide from me." "Please,Irene-" I stopped speaking when something heavy hit my head.My head hurt so much.Before my vision blurred,I saw her holding a sword with a heavy handle and she said " I don't think you will wake up earlier than tomorrow night.See the sword is magic.And I've heard Smaltus speaking.Poor men.They're going to kill each other." I heared her laughing as my vision blurred. Chapter 3:Opossite elements I was dreaming that I was in a sunny place,away from Troy.And Apollo was there. "Lotia.Awaken.Smaltus and Eyrumahus need you." "What time is it?" "The asleep ones ask what time is it....." Apollo joked."It's early morning.The sun's rising.Awaken!" They sunny place dissapeared and I opened my eyes.I was...in what seemed like a large box.I punched the walls,shouting"HELP ME!" "No one is gonna help a traitor." I heared Irene saying from outside. "LET ME GET OUT NOW!" "No." I sat down.I couldn't save them.I felt a small ache in my leg.I looked in the inside side of my tunic.There was the knife Apollo had given to me.Its tip was against my leg.I picked it from where it was and looked at it.It was the only thing that I had to break the walls.Of course metal doesn't breaks metal.But I had nothing to loose.I could at least try.I stabbed one wall and the metal started melting.Steam came from that spot and the knife was glowing.I thanked Apollo silently. I got outside from the whole I had created and I saw where I was.In Irene's house,in her room.She was standing in the corner and she launched forward to stop me from escaping,but I was faster.I moved left and stabed her extremely slightly on her leg,only some drops of blood came out from the wound.It wasn't a serous injury,but Irene wasn't used to pain:she wasn't a warrior.She screamed while I jumped out from the window.I started running to Smaltus' house.The sun had already rose and I could hear the noise of the battle.Everything had happened so more earlier.The battle had begun.Smaltus must had already heading for the camp. As I was getting closer to the walls,I stopped and stabbed a spot of the walls.It started melting and I realised what I what I had done:the Greeks could enter the town from the whole.Apollo,please can you close it? ''I thought. ''We gods can't mix into human wars,but I think we have done so already.So,I will. I heared him saying in my mind. The whole began to close and I starred the battlefield:the two armies were between me and the camp.Bad thing.I couldn't pass.I runned to a spot of the sea away from the battle and I dove.I started swimming to the spot of the sea in front of the camp. Then,I did the siliest thing,yet the needed:I entered the camp.I saw Eurymahus.He was alone. "Lotia?" he asked surprised."What are you doing here?It's dangerous!Not all my fellow warriors fight!" "Eurymahus,quickly,you have to get out of here.Now." "What?I can't!" "Please.For a minute only." I lied. I took his hand and we started running away. "Where are we going?" "I'll tell you in a-" "Lotia?" I heared a known voice behind me.We stopped running and I turned. "Smaltus?" I said. "What are you doing with Trojan?What are you doing here?" "Who's Smaltus?You?" "Yes,Trojan." Then,fire launched at us.We fell on the sand.The Trojan Seas Monster was on the sea.Its fire reached us.Then,Eurymahus did something I wished he hadn't:he controlled the water and it grabbed the moster,which launched away. "YOU ARE THE WATER-USER?LOTIA,WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH HIM?' "Lotia,you know this man-".He was interrupted by a blast of fire by Smaltus.Fortunately,he wore his armor and he wasn't burned much.Eurymahus undteathed his sword,while forming a huge wave. "LOTIA,GET OUT OF MY AIM!" he screamed,mad.It was the first time I saw him like that. "No!"I said and walked to Smaltus.I stood in front of him,while he was trying to unsteath his sword,toss me away and create a blast of fire."I won't!Stop!" "Poor little Trojan!You dared to hit me!" "I WON'T BE VERY POOR YOU SILY GREEK WHEN I BURN YOUR SHIPS!" "WHAT?" Eurymahus asked,surprised. "I THINK I'LL LEAVE YOU HERE AND I WILL BURN THE GREEK CAMP AND SHIPS!" said Smaltus,while creating a blast of fire. In lightning-speed,I run to Eurymahus,who had let the wave down because of the surprise,and screamed"TO HIT HIM,YOU HAVE TO HIT ME FIRST!" "Lotia...." he said,his eyes widened."What...are you doing?' he said,his voice full of pain."He's just a Greek!" "He's a human being,out of the battlefield and mostly the man I love!" I screamed. "What?" he whispered.His sword fell on the ground.His fire blast dissolved."I thought you loved me." "I do." "What?" Eurymahus said."What did you say? Lotia?" "I-I" "You love him?YOU LOVE HIM?" "Of course she does you idiot!" said Smaltus. The situation had got out of control.I had never expected everything to go so bad when I would told them.Actually,I had never imagined telling them.But I couldn't hide anymore. "I LOVE YOU BOTH!" I screamed. "WELL YOU HAVE TO LOVE ONLY ME WEHN I KILL HIM!SO,STEP OUT OF THERE!" screamed Smaltus,when he got over the truth sock. "No!" I said.I looked back at Eurymahus.His eyes were full of apin and sadness.I felt the same. "Why Lotia?Do you really think that since he doesn;t kill you,he won't kill yourr mother,your family,your relatives,your loved ones if the Greeks will win?ARE SO FOOLISH?" "I-I-Wh-What?" "ASK HIM!" Smaltus screamed and some of the birds left the branches of the trees. "Eurymahus-" "You always knew it,Lotia.You always knew it,didn;t you?I can't just not fight...''I can't promise I won't kill soemone you love by mistake..." he said,his voice full of sadness. What Smaltus said...was...true.I just never thought of it very much.My love for Eurymahus had made me blind....But,I still couldn't let them fight.I still loved the. "SO?WHAT DO YOU THINK NOW?" "I think I won't et you kill each other!" "THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL BE KILLED IS YOU TROJAN!" screamed Eurymahus and controlled the sea.He made a wave several foots tall,and several foots wide. Smaltus created a wall of fire as bug as the wave. And I?I was only thinking.I was thinking of what Apollo said...The god of prophecy hadn't only said I was between those two...I realised that moment that I ''was between water and fire.''The wave and the wall of fire.And I was sure I was the one who had and ''could ''stop them.But ''how? Then,Eurymahus sent the wave to Smaltus,while Smaltus sent the wall fire to Euryamhus.Steam came out of the spot where fire and water touched each other.But no element went back.The willpower of those two was very strong.But I couldn't hope into a...draw? Steam. Like what came out whenever I was using Apollo's knife. Suddenly,I understood.I started walking towards the spot when fire met water. "GET OUT OF THERE LOTIA!" they both said.But I couldn't.I had to do it. As I was about to do it,an arrow flew beside me.I turned and saw her.Irene with her bow was trying to kill me.That had gone too far. "Let them alone Lotia!You can do nothing. You can do anything as long as you want it,my daughter.''My mother used to tell me that. "Stop Irene!Have you lost your mind?What do you want?To kill me?" I asked. "Maybe!" she answered,half-crazy. I started running towards her,as she was about to throw another arrow.I saw the light glowing unnaturally in the knife's blade.I reached Irene and started fighting with her,she had a knife too.As I was trying to cut her quiver,the light ''gathered around my knife's blade.I knew what I had to do.I moved the knife extremely steeply,slashing the air.The light was sent to Irene's head and she blacked out.But she woudln't be off for long. I started running back to Eurymahus and Smaltus.I jumoed very high and as I was landing,I did what I had to do.I stabbed the spot where fire and water met.The wall of fire and the wave of the water vanished. "What-" Smaltus started saying. "-happened?!" Eurymahus finished Smaltus sentence. "STOP NOW!" I said."Now.You can't kill each other,I won't let you." "I don't care." said Smaltus.He tried to make fire appear,but only a flame appeared,a flame that quicly dissolved.Eurymahus tried to gather water but it fell in the sea again quickly. "Lotia,what have you done?" he asked. "I said that I won't let you kill each other.This knife is Apollo's gift to me.It dissolves your water and your fire and can dissolve many other things.I can also contro the light with this knife." "Well.Time to lose it." said a voice behind me. 'WIP' Category:Contest: May 2013 Category:GreekArcher365 Category:Short Story